With the rapid advancement in technology and the proliferation of digital devices in today's world, the amount of data being generated, shared, and stored is more than ever before. This includes highly sensitive information such as credit card details, private and personal information such as social security numbers, addresses, and even government employee information. Whilst the digital revolution brings increased convenience in the form of, for example, online shopping, digital government, and banking services, cybercriminals are also aware of the value of such data. Cyber threats are constantly evolving, with new and sophisticated techniques being developed and deployed to gain access to important or sensitive data.
Digital threats such as backdoors, trojans, info-stealers and bots can be especially damaging as they actively steal personal information or allow malicious attackers to remotely control computers for nefarious purposes, such as performing distributed denial-of-service attacks (DDos attacks) or sending spam mails. Since such malwares commonly need network communication with each other, and to avoid being take-down by the blacklisting method, many of them use domain generation algorithms (DGAs) to pseudo-randomly generate numerous domains for the communication. Thus, detecting these generated domains is important for discovering the digital threats and helping patch up vulnerabilities.